A Story About Impressing
by Kosaka
Summary: Molly is worried that she's getting fat and old. Arthur assures her that she's perfectly impressive just as she is. Arthur/Molly fluff .


A/N: I just got it in my head to write something cute and fluffy, really. I wanted to try to write something _short_ too. It's still twice as long as I was planning, but I suppose it still more or less counts as a flash fic.

**A Story about Impressing**

"Molly, darling, please stop that," Arthur Weasley begged as politely as he could from behind the evening paper.

Molly sighed and stopped fidgeting in front of the mirror with her robe. Ever since having Ginny, she'd had to go up a full size! With the boys, she'd always bounced right back. "I'm getting old and podgy, Arthur," she complained.

"You're being silly, darling. You're just as lovely as you've always been."

"Oh, am I? You've not lifted your eyes from that paper for the past hour," she huffed. "Time was that you never read in bed."

Arthur lifted his eyes and smirked at his wife. "Time was we didn't have seven children running about the house at all hours," he answered.

"That's nothing to do with anything," she answered as she hung her robe on the back of the door and slid into bed beside him.

"It's everything to do with it all," Arthur answered, folding the paper and placing it on the nightstand. "How do you expect me to keep my hands off of my beautiful wife, if I have to keep looking at her in her negligee when there are children in the house? Hm? The evening _Prophet_ is the only distraction you allow me in the bedroom, you know."

Molly gave his shoulder a little slap. "Oh, you!"

Arthur chuckled and pulled her close, pressing a kiss to her forehead, then her cheeks, then her lips. "You needn't do anything special to impress _me_, Mol. You impressed me once, long ago, and I've yet to recover." He pressed another soft kiss to his wife's lips, thinking (mistakenly) that all the children were in bed until a tiny tot sneaked into the room and stopped quietly at the edge of the bed.

"Ron," Molly startled. "Darling, what are you doing up? Did you have a bad dream?"

"You're smooshing again," The little boy said.

"Ah, well, yes. Adults do that sometimes, Ron," Arthur explained.

"Fred n' George said adults smoosh because they've nothing else to do, and don't have any toys," Ron observed, rubbing his sleepy eye with the back of his fist. "Is that why you smoosh? Do you want my teddy? I'm a big boy now. I can sleep without it if you need it."

"Oh, no baby, you keep it. That's not it at all," Molly laughed.

"It's not called 'smooshing', by the way," Arthur added, but Ron hardly seemed to notice.

"Then how come?" Ron asked his mother, an obvious show of concern on his pudgy, toddler face.

"Well, it's because..." she gave Arthur a sideways glance. "I suppose it's because they're very impressed with one another," she answered.

Arthur gave her a knowing smile and nodded his agreement. "Very impressed," he added.

"Oh," Ron said. "Okay. So you're not sad that you have no toys?"

"Not at all."

"And you're sure you don't need my teddy?"

"I think he prefers sleeping with you. Now why don't you head on back to bed, sweetheart."

"Okay," Ron answered, hurrying out the door. They heard him hollering up the hall, "You were _wrong_! It's not called smooshing at all. It's called impressing!"

They heard a hearty laugh that could only belong to Charlie who told Ron, "actually, I think it's called snogging."

"Is not!" Ron declared. "I asked 'em myself and they just told me."

Bill chuckled softly and said, "I think it's called way past your bedtime, Ronnie. C'mon. I'll tuck you in. Want a story?"

"A story about impressing?" Ron asked.

"Sure," Bill answered. "But only if you've brushed your teeth."

"Aww, Biiillll...." Ron whined.

"Go on, brush 'em. And don't think I won't know if you just run the tap," he chided.

Fred and George poked their heads out of their bedroom and said, "that's why Bill's never gonna get impressed by anyone," in perfect synch.

"Bed, all of you!" Bill laughed. "Or mum n' dad are going to come out here and you'll get a spanking."

Arthur turned to Molly with a rather bemused smile. "Our kids are rather impressive too, aren't they, Mol?"

"Quite," Molly answered. "But I think we probably shouldn't tell them so until they're a bit older."

**~The End~**


End file.
